charmedforeverandeverrfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (October 28th, 1970) was the firstborn child of Patty Haliwell a Witch and Victor Bennett a Mortal. She is the older sister of Phoebe, Piper and half-sister of Paige Matthews. Prue's birth power was Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects with her mind. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. In November 1975 after two of Prue's sisters had been born, their grandmother Penny bound their http://charmedforeverandeverr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue%20Halliwell&action=edit&useFormat=1ir powers to keep a Warlock named Nicholas from killing them and stealing their Powers. The memory of having had powers was erased by their grandmother. Six months after her grandmother's death, they regained their powers, becoming the prophesied Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time. As the oldest of four sisters, Prue was regarded as the most powerful and fearless, and occasionally named a "Super-Witch". During her life, Prue had to balance her destiny of defeating the forces of evil in San Francisco with taking responsibility for her sisters and leading a normal life as a successful business woman. Though she was tragically killed by Shax, the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil, in her third year of being a witch, Prue's character and skills ensure that she will never be forgotten, and it is hinted that she watched her sisters from her afterlife, though she did it silently and unseen, as Grams did for the first couple of years as witches. Childhood and Growing up Prue was formerly a happy, naive, witty child who enjoyed playing and arguing with her younger sisters Piper and Phoebe, and had near perfect control over her birth power of telekinesis. She was also good friends with Andy Trudeau who became her boyfriend in high school.(That 70's Episode) After her two youngest sisters, Phoebe and Paige, were born, however, Prue lost her powers (her Grams had been forced to bind the sisters' magic to protect them), and she eventually forgot about them completely. Prue was destined to lose a lot more. She was the only one of the four sisters to see their mother's corpse (until Phoebe was forced into reliving her mothers final moments), just after Patty died, and it was a memory that haunted her for the rest of her life. She formerly had a good relationship with her father, Victor and loved him reading her stories. Continuous, heated disagreements between her father and grandmother, however, eventually resulted in him leaving the family. Not fully understanding the entire situation, Prue grew to believe that her father abandoned her and her sisters on purpose, and grew to hate him, even stating that he was dead to her—"he died the day he left Mom". These events resulted in Prue becoming a surrogate mother to her younger sisters, sacrificing her childhood to help her Grams raise them—a task that she, according her younger sisters, performed remarkably well: stated that she and Phoebe had it easy because Prue was so responsible, and Phoebe herself confessed that Prue had been more like a mother to her than an older sister, to the extent that communication between them was actually difficult. Prue never saw her father again, until she was in her late 20's, shortly after she and her sisters got back together (Thank You For Not Morphing). Though she was particularly hostile towards him initially, seeing him as nothing more than a threat to her and her sisters, Prue was eventually able to let go of the past, and came to understand the complications that led to her father leaving the family, and both of them managed to patch up their relationship. During her high school years, Prue was a very popular A-list student, President of the Student Council and a cheerleader. At some point, she also became rebellious, but it did not stop her from learning how to be responsible and protective of her family. She longed to be a professional photographer when she was young, perhaps as a psychic echo of her past life in the 1920's as one of Penny's aunts. At seventeen, the boy she thought she was in love with attacked her, incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams, who, according to Piper presumably used witchcraft to make the attacker disappear from reality. When she was twenty, she got into a car accident, and blamed herself for hurting Phoebe, who was hospitalized after the accident. When they went to college, Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach. Prue took up History, and was a serious student, but still became popular. Later on, when their grandmother Penelope Penny became ill, they moved back to the manor. Prue became engaged to her boss Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. About this time, Penny took a picture of the three of them together in front of the manor. Penny planned to use a potion to strip the sisters of their powers permanently, which was against Patty's wishes, but Penny died before she could do it. It was also revealed that, in the days of their early childhood, the sisters had a pet dog named Rasputin, but lost him. Years later, when Phoebe cast a Lost and Found spell, Rasputin came back, but they did not get to keep him. Prue, being the oldest sister, saw herself as the maternal figure of the household when her mother died; she was conservative, cautious and disliked surprises, and it was often left to the middle sister Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, whom Prue regarded as immature, irresponsible and unpredictable. Although they still had occasional disagreements, their relationship improved a considerable deal over time, enabling the three sisters to stand united in spite of their notable differences. Charmed Life Season 1 After Phoebe landed in the hospital by saving two kids from getting hit by a car, she explains to Prue about their magical heritage, but she is completely dismissive of the discovery... until she accidentally moves a bowl of cream across the bar. Distraught by the new information, she continues to argue with Phoebe about their heritage and about using her powers. Phoebe discovers anger to be the trigger to her telekinesis and endlessly discusses the issues that she has. First with Roger, then their father Victor and eventually Phoebe herself. This causes her anger to escalate to maximum point and subsequently removes everything in a section of a pharmacy that they're in. After letting out the repressed anger, she finally begins to accept her identity as a witch. he continues to retain a normal life while taking the lead for the Charmed Ones in fighting evil. However, her magical life greatly interferes with her romantic one. She reunites with high school flame, Andy Trudeau who is an inspector of th San Fransisco Police Departement who works on supernatural phenomenon, and though she loves him, her secret creates a great gap in their relationship and Prue eventually ends their relaitonship after realizing it wouldn't have worked out even if she told him that she was a witch. He eventualy finds out about her secret when she saves him from a Grimlock, but protects it with all his life until he was finally killed by the demon Rodriquez Around the time they regained their powers, their father, Victor Bennett, returns after 20 years of absence. Unlike Piper and Phoebe, Prue has had unsolved problems with him since he left which causes her to distrust him. Victor confesses that he is after the Book of Shadows because he wants to protect them from all evil forces it's drawing, but Prue dismisses his point completely, persuading Phoebe and Piper to her side now. However, Phoebe has a premonition of three shapeshifters posing as Victor to steal the book and learns to trust their father again. When two Victors appear in the manor, the real Victor calls Prue "Prudence", allowing her to differentiate them and vanquish the impostor and his fellow shapeshifters. This allows Prue to resolve their problems and accept him as part of their lives shortly before he leaves again. Over time, her issues with her father starts again. Her telekinesis escalates from channeling through squinting her eyes to waving her hands, making her a powerful weapon in the second half of the season. Also, by becoming witches, she and Phoebe's relationship improves greatly throughout the season, turning from two rivaling sisters closer to each other than when they were humans, along with Piper. Prue was also reluctant about the idea of becoming a mother due to her tragic childhood and magical life, but after a young witch named Max sends a message (with assitance from Leo), she learns from the boy's experience and realizes that she does want to have children. Season 2 Prue had magical troubles, even with non-magical beings. Her telekinetic powers developed, giving her the new ability of astral projection, allowing her to project her consciousness into a tangible state. Aside from her powers, her maturity also evolves as she decides to quit her job at Buckland's to figure out what she really wanted, eventually pursued her childhood dream of becoming a photo journalist. She was kidnapped by former gangster Bane Jessup, to help him fend off against the Ordo Marlolum. Though she was completely dismissive of protecting him, he sacrifices himself to protect when a demon attacks. She manages to chase him away, however, and Bane wins her trust. After this, they begin to fall in love, and Prue agrees to help him vanquish Litvak in exchange for him to return to jail, which he agrees as well. As the sister most traumatized by the death of their mother, Prue has had problems not only with water, but also with facing the dock where she drowned. She finds out later that her mother was killed by a Water Demon and that her former whitelighter, Sam Wilder the father of their long-lost half-sister, Paige, had been waiting for them to come, to sacrifice anyone to protect her and her sisters from facing the demon, going to the limit of erasing their memories. Once they remember again, Prue confronts him for sitting on the sidelines and watching people die, and convinces him to help. Piper and Leo find out that Sam and Patty were in love once upon a time. When they realize what Patty had planned to do to vanquish the demon, Prue and Sam decide to confront it together. Sam subsequently sacrifices himself to protect Prue. Season 3 Prue's character becomes more developed in the third season, seriously taking the role of leadership for the Charmed Ones and dedicating most of her time to hunt demons and puzzle togethe The Triad's plans: a demonic cult that has been sending evils after them for the past two years. She is more aggressive, but confident and uses more time to studying witchcraft, inventing the Crystal Cage to trap demons Piper Did Died 2001. When Cole Turner, a half-human half-demon hybrid known as "Belthazor" sent by the Triad to kill them, leads Prue to a building with a "supposed innocent" who can feel other people's emotions, she attempts to help by casting a spell to relinquish his gift. This backfired, however, as the power is trnasported to her instead. At first, she seemed to be dealing well with the feelings, but soon begins to pick up all the negative feelings from half the city, which begin to crumble her. Her sisters find out that the innocent is really a Demon who had received the power from an empath. The original empath teaches her to deal with the power, not by fighting back but by embracing the emotions. This allows her to channel the emotions into her own powers and vanquish the demon by making him feel all the pain that she'd picked up. By vanquishing the demon, this power is removed from her forever, though it gave her powerful martial arts skills, which retained in her for the rest of the season. When Cole becomes romantically involved with Phoebe, who was unaware of his true identity at the time, Prue finds him suspicious and tells her to be careful with him. Her dislike turns to hatred when they find out that he is really the demon, Belthazor. Before Prue and Piper can vanquish him, however, Phoebe fakes his death to protect him. A few months later, she finally tells them the truth, and Prue does not take it well at all. Cole returns soonafter and aims to become good by helping them protect innocents and fighting evil. At first, Prue is reluctant to his help, but learns to tolerate his relationship to Phoebe, and eventually to trust him. Victor returns to San Francisco again after three years and Prue has to once again go through the same issues with her father. After they are resolved, Prue embraces him into her life again and Victor promises to stay in touch more often, buying an apartment in San Francisco. On one occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her, just before the police came. Phoebe eventually talked astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Cole and Leo found the real killer. Piper meets her death in the final episode of the third season, when the demon Shax comes to kill a doctor. Prue manages to shove him out of the way, but takes the hit into herself and flies into a wall. She eventually dies from the loss of blood, temporarily With the Power of Three until Paige comes to recreate it. Powers & Abilities As the first-born witch, Prue's powers were the strongest of all four sisters. She came into her power with a mixture of shock and anger at her sister Phoebe, whom she blamed for her introduction to the Craft. Out of the four sisters, Prue struggled with her destiny the most, especially when dealing with her mother's past and death. However, Prue did finally embrace her destiny, though it cost her all of her energy to do so. Being the oldest sister, she was naturally, fiercely protective of Piper and Phoebe, and was very much first among equals in their Charmed duties, where she would often sacrifice herself in order to protect her younger sisters. Telekinesis Prue originally had the power to move objects with her mind (Telekinesis). Since anger was the trigger accessing her power, Phoebe intentionally pissed her off to make use her power and learn to accept her destiny better, by harping on her headache, mentioning her ex-fiancee Roger. and finally talking about how she felt about their father and Phoebe herself, this provocation caused her to move every medicinal supply in the section as though her power expressed her emotions in her place (Prue later used this same technique to help Phoebe tap into her powers when they switched them in Love Hurts). Her telekinesis was originally focused by squinting her eyes at her target; later, she learned to channel the ability through her hands, though she did this once in the first episode when she got angry at Roger: She held her hands in the air whilst she was walking away from him and closed them together as if strangling an imaginary neck, in response, Roger's tie tightened to the extent that he had to cut it off with scissors to stop it suffocating him. After she learned to channel her powers through her hands, she was able to, sometimes, move objects that were not directly in her sight, as demonstrated in Chick Flick when she turned off a movie screen player in another room. She was able to deflect magical attacks, something she never did when she was still channeling the power through her eyes. This advancement allowed her to move heavier objects and deflect others' offensive powers, such as energy-balls, fireballs and/or energy beams, and use them against the users. Prue had used her telekinesis a total of 145 times during Charmed, the most being in season one with 54 times, and the least being in season 2 with 42 times. Telematerialization Telematerialization is the ability to use Telekinesis in such a way that no one sees it moving. Like when Prue used her mind to fill her cup of coffee with cream without any visible transfer of fluid from the cup of coffee to the cream. Prue is only shown using this ability once in the very first episode Something Wicca This Way Comes it is unknown if Prue ever used this ability again or even if she knew she had this ability as well as Telekinesis or not. Astral Projection As her powers developed, she later learned the skill of Astral Projection, the ability to project her mind from her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. In this state, Prue becomes unconscious while her mind projected into a concrete body. This power is triggered when she wants to be at two different places at the same times. Prue's astral-self is identical to herself except that she doesn't have her power of telekinesis. It is probably because all her telekinetic powers are fully employed in either keeping her two selves separate, or keeping her astral-projection self solid. If Piper had lived, it is possible that she might have mastered the skill of still being able to use her telekinetic powers in astral form. In Just Harried her astral-form started to manifest a will of its own, expressing the desires that she had been forcefully suppressing. Hence, it can be theorized that her astral projection powers might have evolved into Cloning, enabling her to be in two places at once without being either unconscious or powerless. It is also possible that her astral projection power would have evolved into Projection, the ability to manipulate time and reality by projecting thoughts or desires onto the physical plane; this ability was first shown in Season 8, by the witch Billi Jenkins who, like Prue, had the power of telekinesis. Sometime before her death, Prue wrote spell that enabled the caster to Astral Project physically to any desired location, like her powers worked, and it's also mentioned that she taught to Leo a little trick to emulate her A. Projection Power. (Sympathy for the Demon, Something Wicca This Way Comes) Basic Wiccan Abilities Besides her telekinetic and astral projection powers, she also had the basic abilities of a magical witch, i.e. Spellcasting, Potion making and Scrying. She invented her first spell in the Season 2 episode Murphy's Luck when she cast a protection spell on a girl named Maggie Murphy, who had been cursed with bad luck by a Spirit Killer (A type of Darklighter she also authored the spell to free an Empath from its powers (Primrose Empath) Throughout her years as a witch, Prue learned the art of brewing potions. However, Prue wasn't as skilled as her two younger sisters, since they practiced these abilities more frequently than she did, though as stated in the Season 5 episode, Sympathy for the Demon, she created and mastered a potion to conjure doves, which Paige emulated. It is also stated, as mentioned before, that she wrote a spell to astral project. Though she never practiced this skill, she can curse people and objects. When Prue and her sisters were sent back in time to save their ancestor Melinda Warren from being raised evil they discovered that their powers didn't exist yet so they couldn't use magic. However Eva, a witch from a local coven taught the Charmed Ones how to tap into the magic of Nature. Using these new abilities Prue was able to create a large protective circle which was able to keep out everything except bullets using only apples, laurel leaves, lavender and rosemary. Eventually they were able to return to their own time but took this knowledge with them. She was the first one who discovered and handled the useful Crystal Cage. Telekenetic Wave In an Alternate Future, Prue became the owner of Buckland's centrals in Europe and Japan, while Piper had a little girl with Leo. Their powers were also far stronger, having been consistently advanced and horned for ten years; Prue's telekinesis was now so powerful that she could use it to project potent energy blasts capable of massive destruction, as seen when she unintentionally blasted the entire wall of an attic with just a wave of her hand. However, this future didn't go as experienced, since Piper's first child was a boy, Prue quit her job at Buckland's to become a professional photographer, and later she was tragically killed by the demon Shax. Had she lived, Prue's telekinesis would have continued to advance, her control over it would have expanded, and it is very likely she would have surpassed the mastery her Grams showed, being a Charmed One. Additional Powers Premonition http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=13 Edit After Paige cast a power switching spell, Prue gained Phoebe's power of premonition, and used it to track down an innocent named Daisy's. After Daisy was saved, Prue and Phoebe switched their powers back. (Love Hurts). She developed a new respect for her younger sister after this incident, and never teased her about her having no vision of the future again, confessing that her ears "ring" rather painfully whenever she was experiencing a premonition, and that it "takes a lot of strength to see what you see". Darklighter's Powers http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=14 Edit To prevent a darklighter named Alec from killing an innocent woman named Daisy, Prue cast a power switching spell which gave Alec the power of premonition (since Piper accidentally switched Prue and Phoebe's powers casting the spell on herself and Leo) and Prue all the powers of a Darklighter including the Touch of Death. With these new powers she used the touch of death to incinerate Alec ultimately killing him. Alec's touch of death was triggered by immense hate and Prue commented that she never had felt so much hate and never wanted to again. Before he was completely destroyed, Prue used the spell to switch back Phoebe's power. (Love Hurts) Telepathy http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=15 Edit Prue and Paige become telepathic after casting a spell 'To Hear Secret Thoughts'. Prue became convinced that her boyfriend, Jack, is a warlock after seeing him in two places and believing that he blinked, however, she found out that he just has a twin brother named Jeff. The spell eventually wore off after she discovered the truth. (They're Everywhere) Empathy http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=16 Edit When tricked into helping the demon assassin, Vinceres, who was posing as a vagrant, Prue accidentally acquired the power of Empathy. Since she was not meant to be an Empath, she was almost destroyed by all the overwhelming emotions she could feel from others. However, with the help of Father Thomas, Prue was able to embrace her unwanted gift. In her battle with Vinceres, she was able to perform spectacular martial-arts feats that surpassed even those of Phoebe, who had more than two years of training by that time, by channeling all the emotions she could feel into her telekinetic powers. The battle ultimately concluded with Prue astral projecting into Vinceres' body, forcing him to feel all of the emotional baggage she'd been carrying. Vinceres was unable to handle it (since demons are unable to feel human emotion) and blew up, despite thought to be invincible. By vanquishing Vinceres with this power, Prue was freed from it, but commented she would actually miss that power boost. (Primrose Empath) Warlock When Prue was turned by unconsciously entering a marriage with a warlock named Zile, she was granted the traditional warlock power of Blinkin'. and her telekinesis appeared to be stronger. This enhancement of power was removed after she and her sisters broke the bond that tied them to. (Bride and Gloom) Romantic life n high school, Prue dated Andy Trudeau. However, their relationship ended with their graduation, and he moved away. In college, she dated the captain of the football team (who later trains to be a demonized human), Tom Peters Roger Something Wicca This Way Comes In her twenties, Prue became engaged to Roger, who was her boss at the Museum of Natural History. However, Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claimed that it was Phoebe who went after him. Though she believed Roger, Prue still broke off their engagement, and later quit her job to get away from him, since their relationship had deteriorated to the point where they cannot even work as colleagues, without being hostile or mean to each other. Andy Trudeau Something Wicca This Way Comes - Deja Vu All Over Again Once Prue came into her powers, she invariably became involved in criminal cases involving murdered, missing, or otherwise harmed innocents. This led her to reunite with her childhood sweetheart, Andy Trudeau, who had become an Inspector with the San Fransisco Police Departement. Their feelings for each other rekindled, and they began dating once more. On their first date in years, they picked up just where they had left off (sleeping together), but they decided to slow it down after wards. The relationship, however, was destined to be turbulent because of Prue's secret witchcraft, which caused a lot of difficulties. She was regularly late or a no show for dates and appointments with Andy, much to his frustration. Eventually, Prue cast a truth spell on Andy without his knowledge, whereby 24 hours later, he would remember nothing from the past day. She used this to tell him the truth about herself to see if he could accept it. The answer was unsure, but leaned to the negative, and she eventually called the relationship off, though it broke her heart, given that she truly loved him. As their awkward encounters at crime scenes, victims and witnesses' homes increased, Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they do continued. After Andy's death, Prue did date a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than Jack Sheridan or the Mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. = Jack Sheridan That Black Old Magic - Awakened They met during a TV Auction where Jack snatched away Prue's auction. He later developed an interest in Prue and transferred to Buckland's to get closer to her. Although she initially hated him, she began to warm up and they became good friends, and eventually started a short relationship before she discovered that he wasn't right for her and ended their relationship the same day she quit her job. Bane Jessup Ms. Hellfire & Give Me A Sign When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters, she met Bane Jessup, a suave crime boss. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters along with 11 other witches. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Prue started falling in love with Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup later appeared again trying to get Prue to help him fight off the demon Litvack, who wanted Bane dead. The two never saw each other again after this. Short-lived Relationships At the end of Season 2 and of Season 2 and during most of Season 3, Prue never had any real love interest, but rather shown romantic attractions to a few people, and dated some of them, Brendan Rowe, Alan Stanton, Dick, Sean, Micah/Mitch, Justin Harper & T.J. While under the effect of a spell that transformed her into a dog, she was run over by a cute photographer who cared for her until she ran away. Brendan Rowe When Bad Warlock's Turn Good http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=24 Edit Sometime after Prue broke up with Andy, she helped a half-blood warlock named Brendan Rowe, whom she felt attracted to before he gave himself into God and became a priest. Their relationship didn't go any further than a kiss. Dick Be Careful What You Witch For http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=25 Edit Dick was a boring guy who worked in an office not far from Cafe le Blue where he had a date with Prue. He didn't like taking long lunches. On his date, the Genie appeared three inches tall, distracted Dick, and dived into his mouth. Controlled by the genie, Dick dipped his fingers in the butter and greedily licked it off. He then asked Prue what she wanted in a man, she replied she wanted to be excited by love again, totally unaware that her "boyfriend" was actually the genie speaking to her. The genie, as Dick, granted her wish. We later heard at the end of the episode, that Prue had dumped Dick. Micah/Mitch All Halliwell's Eve http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=26 Edit Micah was a member of the witch-hunter troupe that patrolled the Virginia village where Melinda Warran was born. Though he worked as witch hunter, he was actually riding with them to undo their work and protect good magic. It appeared that he also knew the troupe's commander, Ruth Cobb, was actually an evil witch herself. He encountered The Halliwell Sisters and helped them twice. However, his cover was blown after he released the sisters and so was killed by Cole. At the end of the episode, a man who looks identical to Micah, called Mitch, shows interest in Prue at P3. It is strongly hinted that this is Micah's future life. Sean Sight Unseen http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=27 Edit During the beginning of Season 3 Prue started dating Sean. But because of her obsession with hunting down The Triad, she stood him up on many dates. At the same time, Abby began stalking Prue and breaking into their manor, which lands the sisters into thinking that Sean could be their stalker, in the end however he was left off the hook, and the relationship didn't go anywhere. Justin Harper Coyote Phoebe - Bride and Gloom http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=28 Edit Justin Harper was Prue and Piper's friend from high school. He had a crush on Prue, but they never dated. During their tenth year reunion, he reunited with Piper and Prue, and finally started dating Prue, but ultimately they broke up as he was "just too boring" for Prue. T.J. Just Harried http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=30 Edit T.J. was a mortal who Astral Prue met at a bar while the real Prue was sleeping. Astral Prue first meets him after she win's pool, asking for her $20. T.J. stands up for her and demands her opponent give the money to her. There was a instant vibe against them and it show's us that Prue knows him quite well, they kiss. He crashes Phoebe's wedding and takes Astral Piper along with him. They go to a park where they start making out. After Phoebe cast a spell to bring back Astral Piper T.J. is never seen again. Cute Guy Look Who's Barking While under a spell, that turned her into a dog to track a Banshee she was run over by the 'cute guy' (name wasn't revealed). While resting Prue as a dog see's him dusting off a camera, telling her that they have the same interests. They went out once but that since that she died in the next Episode the relationship ended there. Professional life Museum of Natural History *Something Wicca This Way Comes When the show first started, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco, which she had worked at since college, where she met Roger, who was her boss and later became her fiancé. After breaking up with Roger, she came into her powers and quit her job at the museum. = = Buckland's Auction House *I've Got You Under My Skin One week later, she received a call from Buckland's Auction House to interview for an ancient artifacts expert's job. Prue noted that her areas of expertise are dated from Mingh dynasty to a Mark McGwire rookie baseball card. However, the auction house was infiltrated by two demons named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, who were plotting to kill the Charmed Ones; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. It was at the auction house that she first discovered the use of her Astral Projection powers. 415 Magazine *Murphy's Luck - All Hell Breaks Loose Ever since Prue was a child, she had wanted to become a professional photo journalist by the inspiration of a man named Finley Beck. After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit and used her subsequent free time to figure what she really wanted to do. Prue soon fulfilled her childhood dream when she was hired by 415 Magazine where she quickly became one of their top photographers before Piper died. Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. In the beginning of Season 1, it was a very dark brown, almost black. By the middle of Season 2, however, it had become slightly lighter (roughly the same shade she'd had when she was younger), but still noticeably darker than Piper and Phoebe's hair. Originally, Prue wore her hair in a short bob, slightly longer than Phoebe's. It started to grow during the middle of Season 1 until by early Season 2, it was almost elbow length. Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing over her three-season run. From season 2 onward, Prue showed a decided preference for revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops or tube tops. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Prue had lost her powers 7''' times. Prue's magical transformations Throughout the course of the series, Prue has been.... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3http://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=42 Edit Prue's Cars Death Count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Piper died '''3 times. Although she has died the fewest times, she never recovered the third time. Piper's Death Piper's death was the eventual consequence, in the show's third season finale All Hell Breaks Loose, of a series of events that involved magic becoming exposed, time being turned back, and the sisters being tricked by The Source of All Evil Her coming death was foreshadowed a few episodes before, in the episode Death Takes A Halliwell, where Prue meets the Angel Of Death and has several conversations with him about the meaning and necessity of Death, that she hasn't been able to accept since her mother passed. The angel also assures her that he is "not coming for her.....yet, anyway." Piper's death was also foreshadowed in the episode, The Good The Bad And The Cursed, when a black crow landed on the windowsill of the manor at the end of the episode. Black crows are most notably associated with death. After a battle with the demon Shax next to the Manor the girls were caught on tape by a television crew filming in the street, magic, and both the world of witches and demons was exposed to the general public. Exposure was something which both good and evil avoided at all costs. Reporters and civilians started camping out in front of the manor and things started getting out of control. After Piper was shot by a crazed witch-wannabe, a desperate Prue used her powers for the first (and last) time on innocents to get them out of the way of the car in order to get Piper to the hospital. It was there she was ordered to be shot by special forces Yes Piper Did Got Shot. As Phoebe was already dead there was no other choice for Leo, than to try make a deal with The Source of All Evil, which was attempted by Cole. The Source agreed to authorize the demon Tempus to turn back time on Earth. However, The Source's ultimate goal was to detain Cole after the deal was struck so Phoebe could be killed. Time was rewound by Tempus but only on the surface with the Underworld being unaffected. This meant that Phoebe was removed from the surface timeline. With no Phoebe to find the spell when Prue, Piper and Grifiths returned home, Shax was able to storm in and attack all three. Leo then arrived too late to heal everyone and had to choose between the innocent, his sister-in-law and his wife. He chose Piper. Piper and Griffith's deaths weren't revealed until the start of season 4; the devastation left in Shax's wake being a cliffhanger ending for season 3, with Shax's tornado closing the manor doors instead of Prue. Afterlife After Piper's death, she did not appear again to the sisters. According to Penny in the episode following Prue's death, Prue was still adjusting to being in the afterlife. Also, if Phoebe was able to see her like she intended, that would not let her move on and accept Piper's death, and that is why she has not been seen since. Strangely, Grams had only been dead for around three years when Piper summoned her, yet in the entire remainder of the series run from Piper's death onward (four years) she has never been summoned. Piper has been in some of the later seasons but her face was never shown. In a season five episode (Cat House) Prue casts a spell to let herself and Leo literally see their pasts while they're talking about their memories in marriage counseling. Prue was shown twice in those flashbacks, once was a flashback of Phoebe and Leo's wedding, where the back of her head was shown as she rode off on a motorcycle and a flashback in which she was turned into a dog to help catch the Banshee. In part two of Charmed Again, Phoebe and Prue went through the Book of Shadows for a way to find Paige. After some searching, Phoebe apparently gives up, saying "This is useless. We're never gonna find Paige without a little help." She said "a little help" rather loudly, then coughed and winked at Piper, hinting her to follow suit as an attempt to get Grams to help them find that spell, as she had done so in the past. It worked, and Phoebe says, "Thanks for the magical assist, Grams." Prue then asks, "How do you know it wasn't from somebody else?"--suggesting that it could have been Prue who showed them the correct page. Etymology Prudence is the Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. Halliwell derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that doesn't have brown eyes, Prue had green eyes. *For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. (From Fear to Eternity) *Prue never met Paige, though it is likely she still watches over her from the afterlife. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding, that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. (Just Harried) *Prue died when she pushed Dr.Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely still be alive. (All Hell Breaks Loose) *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. (Ms. Hellfire) *Phoebe taught Prue how to french kiss. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. (Ms. Hellfire) *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. (Ms. Hellfire) *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. (Coyote Piper) *In 2007 AOL named Prue the 10th greatest witch in TV witch history and her sister Piper was number 1. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her future nephew, Chris, would later have the same birth sign. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 30, 1670. (All Halliwell's Eve) *When Prue was turned into a dog in Look Who's Barking, Phoebe said she was such a pretty dog, then Phoebe says what do you expect. Leo then replies "A doberman" and she growls at him. *Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons; Piper by Shax, a demon who uses wind, and her mother by the Water Demon, which obviously kills with water. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names come from ancestors. *Prue bears a striking resemblance to her future nephew Chris. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and they care greatly for their families well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. *In Season 3, Prue displayed some amazing fighting skills. For example when she fought with demons such as Vinceres (she was magically enhanced during this), The Seekers, Tarkin, The Wrestlers, and the stalker Abby. She also displayed gun slinging skills in The Good, The Bad And The Cursed. *Prue never participated in any ultimate battles during her years as a Charmed One. The closest she got was the season 2 episode, Apocolypse, Not. *Shannen Doherty admited in twitter that her favourite episode in Charmed was her last one. External Linkshttp://charmed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Prue_Halliwell&action=edit&section=49 Edit *Prue Halliwell at the Internet Movie Database *Prue Halliwell Profile at Wikipedia